Your Love Is A Drug
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Toda despedida é dor... tão doce todavia, que eu te diria boa noite até que amanhecesse o dia."  William Shakespeare


Your Love's A Drug

"Toda despedida é dor... tão doce todavia, que eu te diria boa noite até que amanhecesse o dia." (William Shakespeare)

_I like it, I want it  
The way you make my body move  
I think I'm addicted  
I'm high off everything you do  
I'm going to call you, baby  
Don't you worry about a thing  
Cause you're all I need  
_

Senti suas mãos em meu cabelo o bagunçando de um jeito que me deixava louco. Era muito mais poderoso do que a Lua Cheia. Meu lado animal ficava muito mais ativo, talvez por isso eu agisse de forma tão irracional, porque eu sabia que estava errado. Aquilo não tinha futuro.

Seus lábios exploravam os meus com voracidade e eu senti sua silhueta enquanto descia as mãos até sua coxa. Era impressão minha ou aquele inverno era bem quente?

Ouvi um sussurro escapar de seus lábios enquanto o chão de pedra tentava esfriar nossos corpos, em vão. A temperatura do meu corpo nunca havia sido maior.

- Remus – ouvi sua voz chamando pelo meu nome e em um minuto ela conseguira um jeito de me afastar de seu corpo.

- Hein? – Perguntei tentando entender o que estava se passando. Eu estava completamente zonzo, completamente drogado e minhas fantasias se tornavam cada vez melhores.

Dorcas olhou para mim por uns minutos e sorriu travessa. Eu adorava aquele sorriso, era tão lindo e inocente.

- Eu não acho que vai dar muito certo fazer o que pretendemos fazer, aqui. – Ela falou tentando ficar séria, porém o tom brincalhão a desmascarava.

- Por quê? – Perguntei com a voz rouca. Eu passara muito tempo sem falar, naquela noite na sala, e me desacostumara.

- Porque isso é uma sala de aula, qualquer um que entre vai ter uma visão linda do que estamos fazendo! E... não adianta dizer que vai trancar a sala, Remus Lupin, esse chão não é muito confortável.

- Eu não me importo de ficar em baixo – eu falei sedutoramente em seu ouvido. Senti o mais doce arrepio percorrer seu corpo e um riso baixinho.

- Acho que não. – Disse ela me empurrando e se levantando. Sentou-se ao meu lado e ficamos ofegando durante um tempo. O chão agora parecia mais frio. Ela olhou para mim com um sorriso maroto e foi se aproximando. Sentou em meu colo, cada perna de um lado e beijou meu pescoço de um jeito meigo.

- Dorcas, você disse que não queria fazer nada aqui. – Eu falei tentando me manter racional.

- Isso não significa que não podemos passar o tempo fazendo metade do que seria a diversão da noite.

Sorri de maneira safada e beijei-lhe nos lábios, sentindo meu gosto preferido: doce e quente. O gosto dela.

_I become a slave to my habit  
Feeding for your love  
Gotta have it now_

Deu para perceber que eu não me atrevia a discutir com ela. Do que adiantaria? Eu sabia o quanto ela era teimosa e o quanto detestava brigar. E eu não queria brigar com ela, jamais. Isso nunca me passara pela cabeça, porque quanto mais você briga com alguém, menos você fala, vê e tem a pessoa. E eu não gostaria que isso acontecesse, por isso nunca discutíamos.

Eu precisava dela e ela sabia disso. Na realidade eu achava que ela poderia acabar se aproveitando ao ver que eu me tornara seu escravo pessoal, sexual, ou o que você quiser falar. Mas ela nunca fez isso, ao contrário, ela fazia questão de não estar no comando. Na nossa relação a única coisa que comandava era o destino.

Ela poderia me ter quando bem entendesse, e o dia mais feliz da minha vida foi quando estávamos mais uma noite a sós, dessa vez na Sala Comunal, nos beijando e ela sussurrou para mim:

- Eu sou sua. – Pode parecer um tanto pervertido devido a situação, mas na hora foi dito com tanta sinceridade que eu ousei acreditar.

Ela era perfeita demais, eu nunca achei que pudesse merecer algo tão puro. Eu não era puro, eu era alguém que poderia matar quando perdesse o controle em meus dias mais infernais. Eu já atacara meus amigos e graças a Merlin eles estavam como animais. Esses ataques eram nos dias em que eu estava mais violento, e esses dias geralmente eram os que eu e ela ficávamos sem nos ver. Eu me tornava pior do que uma mulher com TPM.

___You're all I need  
Your love's a drug, can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough, your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a  
_

Nos dias que não nos víamos eu entrava praticamente em abstinência. Parecia que eu morreria de overdose. Ela estava cada vez mais presente em mim. Eu já reconhecia o cheiro do seu perfume, o gosto de seus lábios, as curvas do seu corpo... Nenhuma menina me viciara tanto quanto ela.

E ela nem ao menos tentou. Ao contrário! Ela nunca pensara que teria um relacionamento tão profundo e extenso como estávamos tendo. Na realidade, nem eu.

Já estávamos no sétimo ano, e desde o final do quinto ano estávamos namorando. E eu não me cansava de estar com ela. A cada dia que passava era uma nova descoberta que eu fazia a seu respeito.

O quanto ela gostava de chocolate com licor; como seu cabelo liso caia perfeitamente quando ela balançava-o; como surgia um biquinho quando ela estava pensativa ou triste com algo; seu jeito de morder o lábio inferior quando queria dizer algo e estava sem coragem; como seus olhos brilhavam quando ela conseguia algo; seus sonhos para um futuro, que por ironia do destino e felicidade minha me incluíam; seu amor pela família e pelos amigos; como ela amava romances trouxas como Orgulho e Preconceito e Razão e Sensibilidade; o jeito que ela caminhava como se estivesse flutuando e como se não tivesse problemas; como seus ombros ficavam tensos quando algo estava errado; seu riso baixo e demorado emitido quando estava se divertindo com algo; as lágrimas de tristeza que ela derramava quando brigava com a Evans ou com a Mckinnon deixavam rastros que eu tentava apagar, mas que com o tempo elas enxugavam; o modo como batia em Sirius quando esse lhe enchia o saco; seu amor por quadribol; o fato dela ter medo de escuro entre várias outras coisas que para a minha vida, era fundamental saber.

Seria péssimo compará-la como minha própria heroína, ou cocaína ou qualquer outra droga. Ela não era desse tipo, pois ela não causava nenhum mal a mim. Ela apenas me fazia bem, ela não me prejudicava, ela só me fazia se sentir bem e contente. Era eu quem estragava a vida dela, pois sabia que não poderia ficar com ela para sempre, e quanto mais demorasse a despedida mais dolorosa seria.

_I believe it, I'm feeling  
Rushing through my veins again  
Whenever you're leaving  
I feel withdrawal kicking in  
I'm going to tell you how I feel  
How I couldn't breathe  
When you're not with me_

_- _Não faça isso cara – eu ouvi Sirius dizer enquanto penteava o cabelo.

- Eu sinto muito Six, mas eu preciso – eu disse com convicção.

- Cara, falta uma semana para o baile, você não pode ao menos dizer quando for embora de Hogwarts? – Perguntou-me Sirius e eu olhei para ele.

- Não, eu não posso, Sirius, você não entende. Eu já adiei demais isso.

- Você sabe que não precisa ser assim – James se meteu na conversa e eu senti uma raiva súbita se apoderar de mim. Eles nunca me entenderiam, por mais que tentassem.

- Vocês não sabem de nada. Vocês já têm planos para passarem suas vidas inteiras junto das mulheres que amam, e eu? Eu não tenho plano algum, eu simplesmente não posso.

- Ela já sabe que você é um lobisomem, Lupin – lembrou-me James. Franzi o cenho.

- E isso não é algo que eu me orgulhe – comentei mais para mim mesmo e sai do quarto. Desci as escadas da sala comunal e a vi sentada, na poltrona que preferia.

Ela olhou para cima sorridente e logo encontrou meu olhar. Seus olhos me varreram, e como se ela entendesse, levantou-se e saiu da Sala Comunal me esperando do lado de fora.

Andamos em um silêncio horrível até uma sala de aula vazia.

Dessa vez ela trancou a porta.

- O que foi, Remus? – Perguntou-me ela decidida, e eu suspirei pesadamente. – Já está na hora?

Olhei sem entender para ela.

- Já está na hora do que?

- De você terminar comigo – ela me surpreendeu, sentando em uma carteira e jogando o cabelo para trás. Fitou-me por alguns minutos e decidiu por fim apenas morder o lábio inferior e continuar me encarando.

- Você sabia que isso aconteceria. – Não foi uma pergunta, eu apenas afirmei. Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e seus olhos estavam brilhando.

- Eu sabia. É fácil te ler – comentou como se falasse do tempo.

- Eu devo ser transparente então. – Falei com um humor péssimo. – Por que você não terminou comigo antes?

Ela pareceu refletir, pois o biquinho que eu tanto conhecia surgiu em seus lábios. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Por fim se levantou e caminhou para longe de mim. Foi até a janela e fitou a paisagem.

_- _Porque eu queria passar o resto do tempo que eu podia com você – aquilo foi mais forte do que qualquer soco que eu levara. – E tinha esperanças de que você desistisse dessa ideia idiota.

Ela não me encarou, mas eu senti uma nota de mágoa e preferi que eu não visse seu rosto. Já era horrível a estar magoando, eu não queria me magoar ainda mais.

- Eu sinto muito, Dorcas – comentei desolado e ela suspirou enquanto se abraçava, como se quisesse se proteger de algo e eu tinha a leve noção do que ela queria se proteger.

Eu me sentia uma fera naquela hora, eu estava machucando alguém mais do que eu já machucara na minha vida.

- Eu também sinto muito, Remus – respondeu ela por fim e eu ouvi o hesitar em sua voz, como se estivesse controlando-se.

Senti um frio me invadir e aquela sala estava me deixando cada vez pior. Preferi sair dali e foi o que eu fiz.

Abri a porta e sai rapidamente. Ao fechar a porta e dar um passo para ir embora, ouvi algo que eu tentara não ouvir em todo o meu relacionamento com a Dorcas. Um soluço invadiu meus ouvidos e eu senti-me desmoronar todo por dentro.__

_I become a slave to my habit  
Feeding for your love  
Gotta have it now_

Eu não servia mais a ninguém.

Os dias que passaram foram os piores da minha vida, principalmente por vê-la com o semblante tão triste enquanto passeava pelo castelo.

Aquilo era a pior das torturas possíveis. Nem um Crucius seria pior do que aquilo.

Mas ela fora mais forte do que eu. Ela não me procurara, ao contrário do que eu fiz.

A segui a vários lugares, sem ela me ver. Usei a capa de invisibilidade do James e a segui a biblioteca, ao jardim, a torre de astronomia. E me sentia o pior dos monstros possíveis quando a surpreendia chorando em algum canto, sozinha.

Ela sempre fora o do tipo que sofria em silêncio, mas enquanto esteve comigo quebrara a tradição e se refugiava em mim. Agora que ela não tinha aonde se refugiar, ela voltara a antiga tradição. __

_You're all I need  
Your love's a drug, can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough, your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
_

Eu me desintoxicava de pouco em pouco. Depois de cinco dias eu não me atrevi a segui-la mais. A formatura se aproximava e eu não tentei arranjar um par, nem ousei falar com outra garota. Não seria a mesma coisa, e sentir outra pessoa me beijar só faria o meu desejo por ela aumentar mais ainda.

Mas meu amor não morria, ele só dava um espaço maior a saudade e a tristeza. Todo o amor que tomava meu coração por inteiro agora estava partilhando o espaço com outros sentimentos. Estava ficando tudo parcial dentro de mim.

Acho que é uma maneira de igualar o grau de felicidade com o de tristeza.

Porque por mais que alguém se sinta infeliz quando não tem o seu amor, pelo menos o amor que você sente pela pessoa te dá uma razão para ser feliz, pois é algo tão puro que nem mesmo a pior pessoa do mundo pode negar que faz bem.

___Cause I miss you when you're gone  
So why is that so wrong  
That I need to have you all the time_

Não fiquei muito tempo na formatura. Na realidade apenas fiquei umas duas horas e sai sem a menor vontade de fazer nada.

Ela estava linda na formatura. Usava um vestido azul claro que destacava sua silhueta e ia até um pouco abaixo do joelho. Nunca fora de usar roupas vulgares, mas o decote me deixava cada vez mais louco só de olhar. Os cabelos estavam soltos e a maquiagem escondia o rosto perfeito que tinha. Porém a expressão de tristeza não abandonara seu rosto e eu a vi mais de uma vez mordendo o lábio inferior, como se estivesse lutando para não dizer algo.

Aquilo estava acabando comigo.

Ao sair do Salão, entrei em uma sala vazia e fui até a janela da mesma. Olhava para o jardim sem prestar atenção aos detalhes que deixava-o lindo naquela noite.

- Isso é tão clichê – disse alguém atrás de mim e eu virei-me surpreso. Sua voz nunca me confundira e mesmo sentindo que eu perdia a razão mais do que nunca, aquilo me deixava lúcido e ao mesmo tempo completamente extasiado.

- O que? – Perguntei debilmente a observando. Ela foi até onde eu estava e postou-se ao meu lado.

- Eu te seguir na formatura – disse ela ao meu lado e riu pelo nariz. – Patético não acha? Depois disso, nós nos beijaríamos loucamente e diríamos juras de amor eterno e o quanto sentimos saudades um do outro. No final você veria que estava errado e ficaríamos juntos novamente.

Engoli em seco e não me atrevi a dizer nada. Não era como se eu não quisesse aquilo, mas naquele momento eu não queria. Não poderia me dar ao luxo de fazê-la sofrer de novo.

- Dorcas, eu queria tanto que você entendesse o meu problema – eu falei quase que sussurrando. Ela me encarou por alguns minutos e crispou os lábios.

- Eu entendo, e foi por isso que tomei uma decisão.

Olhei-a sem entender e ela demorou-se observando-me.

- Remus, eu vou embora.

Meu cérebro parou de funcionar por alguns instantes enquanto eu tentava absorver o que ela dissera.

- Embora? – Perguntei virando-me totalmente para ela. Ela fez o mesmo.

- Eu vou viajar por algum tempo para fora do país. Acho que farei um curso de auror nos Estados Unidos – explicou-me ela em voz baixa e suspirou novamente. – Eu sinto muito, mas eu preciso fazer isso. Se eu não aguentei essa semana longe de você, imagina o que um ano faria comigo. Eu estaria acabada.

Concordei com a cabeça sem dizer nada. Ela tinha total razão. Como sempre.

Como viu que eu não falaria nada, ela passou a mão em meu rosto e senti meus olhos fechando com o toque. Sua mão quente me fez se sentir inteiro.

_- _Eu sinto muito, Remus. Eu não queria que acabasse assim, você sabe disso.

- Eu também não. – Eu falei e ela sorriu de lado.

- O destino sempre cuidou do nosso relacionamento – começou ela usando minhas próprias palavras -, ele sabe o que fazer. Só temos que aguardar as novas surpresas.

- Espero que não sejam muitas – eu falei suspirando. Ela tirou a mão que estava em meu cabelo.

- Eu espero que as minhas tenham você. – Seu sorriso se desfez enquanto eu pensava no que dizer. Porém ela apenas sorriu mais uma vez de maneira gentil e chegou mais perto de mim.

- Eu também espero que as minhas tenham você. – Eu declarei por fim.

Ela sorriu vitoriosa como se tivesse ganhado a noite.

- Eu não quero um beijo prolongado Remus, porque ficaremos lembrando esse último beijo por tempo demais e de como ele era.

Ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e depositou um selinho em meus lábios. Depois afastou-se com a expressão marota que eu tanto conhecia.

- Selinho sempre nos deixa com um desejo de quero mais – lembrou-me ela se afastando de mim -, quem sabe isso me traga você mais rápido?__

_You're all I need  
Your love's a drug, can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough, your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
_

O destino não descumpriu seu papel em nosso relacionamento. Ah, não!

Ele me trouxe a Dorcas, na realidade mais cedo do que eu pensei que fosse trazer.

Mas ele a trouxe de uma forma tão brusca e triste que eu preferi que não tivesse trazido. Eu preferi que ela ainda morasse nos Estados Unidos e me mandasse cartas de vez em quando.

A última vez que realmente vi Dorcas Meadowes foi na noite em que ela me deu o último selinho.

Quando a vi de novo ela já não estava mais comigo, só o seu corpo e aquilo não era o suficiente para tê-la.

Ela se fora deixando-me vazio. Todo o amor e a tristeza foram embora de mim, dando lugar somente a saudade, que ficou cada vez mais forte com todo o passar dos anos.

Com o tempo eu encontrei em quem me apoiar ao conhecer Ninfadora Tonks, e posso afirmar que ela me fez vivo novamente depois de tudo aquilo.

___You're all I need  
Your love's a drug, can't get enough  
Your love's a drug  
And I can't sleep  
Can't get enough, your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug  
Your love's a drug_

Mas eu nunca me esqueci de Dorcas Meadowes. Aquilo era impossível. Ia contra todas as leis do Universo – esquecer alguém que não merece ser esquecido.

E ela tinha razão no final das contas.

Como sempre teve.

Aquele selinho que ela me deu deixou-me para sempre com uma vontade de quero mais...

E no dia de sua morte eu me preparava para ir vê-la, mas não sabia que a encontraria do jeito que a vira em meus pesadelos.

Era o destino jogando de novo...

Com os anos, os dias, as horas e os segundos de nossas vidas.

"O mais triste de uma despedida é a incerteza de uma volta."  
(Autor desconhecido)

N/a: Isso aí pessoal. A Fic acaba aí. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado! Acho que essa é minha primeira Fic em que a Dorcas e o Remus são os personagens principais. E eu gostei de fazê-la. Eu até gostei dela *-* E espero que vocês gostem também.

Desculpa se é um pouco triste. Eu não fiz por mal.

Beijos,

Ciça ;******


End file.
